Almost There
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Piers has to get away, and he goes to the one person he thinks might help.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for the THC and Hogwarts. Prompts are below. :)**

**Word Count: 1000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**DADA Task 2: Write about someone dealing with depression**

**THC: **

**House: Slytherin**

**Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: (song) Turning Tables - Adele**

**WARNINGS: Depression (not graphic), language, emotionally abusive home**

**Enjoy!**

It was too early for any respectable person to be up and about, but that was exactly why Piers chose this particular time.

He tugged at his dark hair anxiously as he padded softly across the hardware floor, a small bag thrown over his shoulder. Piers trembled as he approached the front door, casting furtive glances backwards, half-convinced that he'd woken his parents. But the house stayed asleep.

Piers passed the elements of his childhood with a quiet fear; the ugly purple vase he'd broken once, the boring beige walls he used to stare at while his father was shouting at him, the bookshelf full of binders and sketch paper his father used when working for his job as an engineer, while making it clear to Piers that he would never be as successful.

Piers shook his head as doubt threatened to overcome him. He had to get out of here. He wouldn't be their victim anymore.

Piers twisted the doorknob and stepped outside.

He bit his lip, making sure to breathe slowly. He stared out at the street, wondering how it could look so different now. He braced himself. One foot in front of the other. Just one in front of the other.

It was harder than it should have been, and the knowledge was enough to make him want to run back to what was familiar. What he had was a half-baked plan—find the Dursleys. He had a crumpled note in his pocket he'd received that week from Dudley after a year of silence: _Come find me, if you want._ There was an address.

Piers shivered in the early morning air. _Between a rock and a hard place—_he couldn't help but apply it to his own situation. There might be nothing out there for him, but if he stayed he would drown.

Piers was nearly out of the neighborhood now.

"_God, Piers, what sort of marks are these?"_

"_I'm trying my best."_

"_You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is, never try."_

Piers shook away the voices—memories. He'd sworn an oath to himself that he would keep trying. This time, he wouldn't break it.

It was several hours later when he reached the address Dudley sent him. His heart was pounding as he raised his fist to knock on the door. When no one answered, he felt sick to his stomach, but he made himself try again. What choice did he have?

This time, someone answered. There was no roguish grin on Dudley's face, no outward sign of welcome—he just blinked at Piers, as though trying to wrap his head around the situation. In that moment, Piers felt so insignificant that he just wanted to melt into the pavement.

Maybe he shouldn't have come. Maybe Dudley had only been politely checking in, hadn't actually meant the invitation.

"_Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've ruined everything."_

Piers liked to think that he was okay at telling that little voice to silence itself, but he couldn't bring himself to this time.

Still, he spoke. "There was no other choice." His voice was rough as it offered its weak defense.

Dudley's blue eyes were dawning with understanding. "I thought things were better?"

Piers shrugged and looked away, feeling incredibly stupid. "Things were good for a while… yeah…" It wasn't an answer, and Dudley seemed to sense this.

"Hey. Don't worry, I've got you." He clapped a hand on Piers' thin shoulder. "Come on in."

Piers hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't." Now that he was here, it was clear that the last thing he wanted was for Dudley to help him because he pitied him.

Dudley shook his head. "And then what will you do? Come in. Dad's still asleep, but Mum's up."

"I—"

"That really wasn't a request."

Piers blinked, then let out a breathy laugh. "I see you haven't changed, Big D."

Dudley grinned and ushered him inside. Piers was led into the kitchen, where Dudley grabbed a computer and a biro. He opened the computer and glanced at it for a moment before grabbing Piers' wrist and scribbling something down.

"My cousin's number," Dudley muttered. "I can never remember it."

Piers frowned. "Harry's?"

Dudley grunted. "Working in law enforcement now."

How someone so young had achieved that was a riddle Piers didn't care to solve. From his pocket he pulled out a wad of cash he'd stolen from his parents' house.

"For, you know, helping me out."

Dudley glanced at it, but shook his head. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line. No price attached."

Piers swallowed the lump in his throat. Dudley walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a pack of beer. "Mum's in the garden. We can have a bit."

"Wicked." Piers accepted the can. He took a swig, and raised his brow when he caught Dudley watching him.

The older boy cleared his throat. "We could get them, you know. And you could start moving on... What we do going forward defines who we are, and all that shit."

Piers took another drink. "'M fine. It won't kill me." His hands were shaking, and he clutched his beer tighter. "And even if it did, I've drowned many times before, I know how to handle the afterlife."

Dudley set down his drink. "I think you should look into it."

"You going to force me?" Piers challenged, voice shaking.

"No." Dudley's eyes narrowed. "But I'm not going to stop asking, either."

Piers closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

Dudley sighed, but didn't press the issue—for now. Instead, he plucked the beer from a protesting Piers and poured it down the sink. Then he nodded towards the pantry.

"Eat something. I'm letting Mum know you're here. And mate?"

Piers glanced over. "Yeah?"

"So long as you can throw a good punch, I don't care what you need help with."

Piers resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself. "Okay."

Dudley left, and Piers sighed. Coming here… it was a step, at least.

**A/N:**

**WC: Assorted Appreciation: 20. Nardole — (word) oath**

**WC: Disney Challenge: C5. Kerchak — Write about emotional abuse**

**WC: Trope of the Month: 5. "There was no other choice."**

**WC: All Sorts of Space: 4. (object) computer**

**WC: Book Club: Juliette — (job) engineer, (dialogue) "What we do going forward defines who we are.", (trait) stubborn**

**WC: Showtime: 27. Word to the Wise — (saying) Between a rock and a hard place**

**WC: Amber's Attic: 13. Petunia and Dudley**

**WC: Sophie's Shelf: C3. Jay Bilzarian — Write about a child in a dysfunctional family**

**WC: Press Play: 4. "I've drowned many times before, I know how to handle the afterlife."**

**WC: Liza's Loves: 7. Folk Hero — alt. Write about standing up to someone**

**WC: Angel's Archives: 25. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've ruined everything."**

**WC: Scamander's Case: 27. (quote) "Not everything that is faced can be changed. But nothing can be changed until it is faced." - James Baldwin**

**WC: Bex's Basement: 19. "You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is, never try."**

**WC: Film Festival: 17. (word) victim**

**WC: Marvel Appreciation: 13. (dialogue) "I'm with you 'til the end of the line."**

**WC: Lyric Alley: 9. In the heat of the moment**

**Seasonal: Days of the Year: 19 October — Write about helping out a friend**

**Seasonal: Autumn: 16. (theme) change**

**Seasonal: Colors: 8. Beige**

**Seasonal: Birthstones: 7. Citrine — "Things were good for a while… yeah…"**

**Seasonal: Flowers: 2. Dahlia — (object) vase**

**Seasonal: Tarot Cards: 2. Death — Write about a new beginning**

**Seasonal: Air: 9. Breathe**

**Seasonal: Cake: (setting) kitchen**

**Seasonal: Ravenclaw: Other 10. (word) riddle**

**Seasonal: Astrology: 10. Write a fic set very early in the morning**

**Seasonal: Religious Holidays: 28 September — Write about someone waking up early**

**Seasonal: History: 3. Write about an important moment in someone's life**

**Sci-Fi: 5. "Don't worry, I've got you." (BONUS)**

**Wandmakers: Spruce: (emotion) nervous, Roagarou hair: (word) roguish **

**Game Night: Dares: Traits: stubborn**

**Mythology: 10. (action) stealing (BONUS)**

**Fortnightly: Coco 20. Muggle biro**

**243\. Rough**

**694\. (restriction) no purebloods**


End file.
